This Love
by JCxX
Summary: Rated T for what you're going to read! I've never done this kind of work before so...Be nice with the reviews... *Luigi and Daisy are married here* So, this is an incredibly short story about...A certain night ;)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this happened.. **

**I've never wrote anything like this so, bear with me. **

**The song is "This Love" (****1989 is like the bestt thing evah)**** by Taylor Swift :D **

**It really fit with this scene so...**

**Guys. It's a random freaking drabble or LxD thing. Whatever you want to call it.**

***Daisy and Luigi are married here*****

**And please..Be nice when reviewing!**

*****By the way if you don't know who Socko is then: Socko is Luigi's Australian best friend, and teammate in the Gymnastics World. Dies on April 2nd at 3:59 p.m.**

_Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in_  
><em> And I could go on and on, on and on, and I will<em>

Daisy slowly came down as she clasped her hand in my own. After a while we had stopped caring what the media thought, we knew we loved each other. We had broken up once but that had been it. We had said we hated each other. That hate was short lived because when Daisy and I started to date again, it was real and it was there.

__Skies grew darker, currents swept you out again_  
><em> And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone<em>_

Daisy and I had held our breath as we worked things out; all the tension as all the kinks we had to get rid of. When we finally came to a conclusion that we wanted to stay together forever, we had decided to get married. Something we had both longed for; just to be loved. After Socko, I had been a wreck both emotionally and mentally. Since Daisy and I broke up before he died, she hadn't been much help.

_In silent screams,_  
><em> In wildest dreams<em>  
><em> I never dreamed of this<em>

She kisses me with passion, and I run my finger through her hair. When she pulled back she smiled with a sweetness I haven't seen a while.

_This love is good, this love is bad_  
><em> This love is alive back from the dead<em>

Her fingers trail up and down me.

_These hands had to let it go free_  
><em> And this love came back to me<em>

We just went around and around. We had switched places. I kissed her neck; trailing up and down.

_Tossing, turning, struggled through the night with someone new_  
><em> And I could go on and on, on and on<em>

Within minutes that we started, my shirt came off as well as hers. We ended up tangled in the sheets.

My hands run up and down her arms gently as she kissed my collarbone. I stifled a soft moan.

_Lantern burning, flickered in my mind for only you_  
><em> But you're still gone, gone, gone<em>

We started to move faster and passionately. Our right hands stayed together, gently stroking each other's palms slightly. Our wedding rings forgotten to be taken off. Her hands took a journey around my back and I don't think we've take a breath yet.

_You'll see me in hindsight, tangled up with you all night, burning it down. Someday when you leave me I bet these memories will follow you around._

I heard her whisper softly, "I love you." I smiled against her lips. I held her close to me,

_Been losing grip,_  
><em> Oh, sinking ships<em>  
><em> You showed up just in time<em>

We began to slow down again, my hair was disarrayed. By the end, all that were covering us were the sheets.

_This love is good, this love is bad_  
><em> This love is alive back from the dead<em>  
><em> These hands had to let it go free<em>

By the end we were breathing ragged. And I say,

"I love you, too."

_And this love came back to me_

_ This love left a permanent mark_  
><em> This love is glowing in the dark<em>  
><em> These hands had to let it go free<em>  
><em> And this love came back to me<em>

_This love, this love, this love, this love... [4x]_

_ Your kiss, my cheek, I watched you leave_  
><em> Your smile, my ghost, I fell to my knees<em>  
><em> When you're young you just run<em>  
><em> But you come back to what you need<em>

_ This love is good, this love is bad_  
><em> This love is alive back from the dead<em>  
><em> These hands had to let it go free<em>  
><em> And this love came back to me<em>

_ This love left a permanent mark_  
><em> This love is glowing in the dark<em>  
><em> These hands had to let it go free<em>  
><em> And this love came back to me<em>

She slid down to where she laid her head on my chest and she gently hugged her arms around my waist. I rub her arms softly.

_ This love, this love, this love, this love_

"So, I hate to ruin the moment but how was it?" I say trying to catch my breath. She leaned up to kiss me and it had been sweet and soft. She laughed a little, and eventually I caught on and joined her.

"Greater than you'd think."

**Review nicely please, I've never done something like this. Just that no one ever puts anything that's good LxD stories so, mind me... **


	2. Mornings: Chapter 2

**Quick story for this: originally, Chapter 1 was all I was planning to publish. Then my friend and I decided it would be fun to add more. So, this turned into the second portion of the story. I may take this part down if I feel it does nothing for the thing at all. **

**Enjoy anyways!**

***So, ya, my friend and I wrote this together. It's not our greatest work but, we'll see!**

**I wrote Luigi's paragraphs and lines and etc.**

**My friend wrote Daisy's.**

**lol, you can completely see how different our writing styles are! **

_**Sorry that the dialogue might be confusing. Or this whole thing in general; the point of views switch between Luigi and Daisy.**_

* * *

><p>Luigi woke to peaceful sounds. No noises, or wind, or rain. Just the sunrise beginning to come up in the window to the left. He sighed softly, looking at his wife next to him. He didn't know why but he just different. Daisy woke up, feeling Luigi stir. She smiled tiredly.<p>

"Morning." She said, yawning.

He heard a familiar sound, he saw her smile and greet him,

"Morning." He said back, Luigi gently stroked her arm, and asked, "What time is it? Feels late?"

"I don't know." She said, reveling in his touch. "We should just stay in bed all day." She met his eyes. "Like this."

Luigi laughed little at her comment, in truth, he did want to stay like this forever. He knew they had plans and he fought the memories from last night otherwise he knew something was bound to happen...Again.

She looked at the wedding ring still on her finger. She was still getting used to this. Then she looked over at the clock on the nightstand. "It's 11:42. Wow."

"Heh, guess it is late. Do you want to take the first shower?" He asks, looking around with his eyes for his misplaced shirt

"I guess... we could also..." Daisy blushed a little. "Never mind."

He knew where she was getting at as he chuckled. Luigi came to a question why his shirt had been all the way across the other side of the room. His only trouble left were where his pants went

Daisy wrapped a throw blanket around herself as she got up. She walked toward the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Once she figured out how the shower worked she stepped in and stood there for a while, thinking about last night.

Luigi put his hands under his head and sighed...Happily maybe? He didn't known what he was feeling. It had almost been like his mind had been put to rest. Before last night, every day was constant self-hatred and darkness and anxiety. But now it almost like his mind is at a peaceful state. No negativity what so ever. He finally located his pants and quickly got dressed.

Daisy quickly showered after just standing there for several minutes, and dried off with a towel. She wrapped one around herself and another in her hair, and walked back towards the bed room. "It's all yours." She said, grabbing an outfit for the day.

He turned away from the dresser and gave her a look and nodded, taking his clean clothes with him

Daisy got dressed when Luigi left the room. She went out to the porch and breathed in the tropical breeze. It was salty, from the ocean, but also fresh from all of the plants and flowers. She wished she could stay here forever.

Luigi sat in the shower. Fragments of memories were playing in his mind. Mainly last night, others were gun shots... But once he stepped out he saw Daisy on the balcony. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek sweetly. "Nice weather isn't it? We don't get weather like this in the m.k (mushroom kingdom)

"Yeah. And can you smell those flowers?" Daisy turned and lightly kissed her husband on the lips. "This is perfect."

He knew Daisy loved flowers, she loved to garden them back in Sarasaland. He returned the kiss and gently rocked themselves back and forth, in sync with the breeze from the ocean

Daisy swayed with Luigi until her stomach grumbled. She laughed. "Sorry. We should probably eat."

Luigi nodded and said, "Probably, I don't actually remember eating last night." He followed Daisy into the little kitchen they had, which surprisingly was stocked with food. He sat at the counter and ran his fingers through his hair. He suddenly felt really tired; he had no idea why. Daisy went over to the pantry, looking at what they could have for breakfast. She moved to the fridge, going back and forth. "There's so much food."

Luigi chuckled a little, and couldn't help but stare at Daisy. He suddenly felt warm and he knew his cheeks turned red. He coughed a little, turning around in his seat. He started to wonder if Socko had found out, what his reaction would've been. He probably would've said, "I didn't know you had it in you."

Daisy turned when Luigi coughed. He was turned around, so she hugged him from behind and kissed his hair. "Aren't Italians supposed to be good cooks?" Daisy joked.

He jumped a little, surprised when she kissed him. He had been so lost in his thoughts. None of that should matter to him; at least not right now. Any other day or time he can, just not today. He had been trying so hard not to ruin this for Daisy, he just wanted her to be happy. He didn't care whether he was happy or not. He turned to Daisy and said, "I know, a little over stocked, right? But hey, Italians can be, ha-ha. It depends where you go in Italy." He smiled at her.

"What do you want for breakfast? We could probably feed all of Italy with what we have."

"I'm actually not very hungry, but I can make you something." He talked, getting up, trying to find the pans. He had planned to make breakfast anyways. Usually, in the morning, he doesn't have an appetite. He's always been that way; ask Mario. He knows first-hand.

"You sure?" Daisy asked. "But some pancakes would be nice." She said, helping him search for pans and ingredients.

He shook his head, "Yeah." He finally found the pan and ingredients.

"Okay." She sat on the counter while she watched Luigi cook, swinging her legs.

He stopped for a minute and watched Daisy. He had never known he could end up with someone so beautiful. So many thoughts and memories were flooding through him like a dam that burst. Him breaking his back, last night's episode, Daisy, Socko, guns, etc. He realized he had jinxed himself when he had thought his brain had been finally put to rest.

She caught him looking at her and kissed him again. She loved him so much, she wondered why they broke up. If only she had been there for him when Socko died. But she was here for him now.

Once again caught by surprise, he kissed her back slightly. Willing to do anything at the moment to get his brain to stop functioning. He pulled her close to him, and let go of the spoon in his hand. She slid down from the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck. Screw breakfast, this was what she needed. He had guessed the part of him from last night had still been waiting for this moment. He held her face, his arms went around her back. If was even possible, he drew her even closer. He had never felt a rush like this before. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. For a moment, he forgot about breakfast.

Daisy loved feeling close to him, feeling his arms around her, his lips against hers. It was a daydream. She slid her hands down his sides and under his shirt, feeling his skin on her fingers.

He felt her cool hands run over his back and under his shirt. He tried to resist going back into the bedroom, and then he smelt something start to burn.

He couldn't tell if it was him or the oven.

Daisy smelt something burning, followed by a sizzling sound. She quickly broke the kiss and turned off the oven. "Oh my gosh. _We _almost set the place on fire!"

Luigi had to laugh out loud at that, it had been completely ironic.

"It's funny because I never burn food. Especially if I make it. Mario's usually the one to make hot dogs into charcoal. The last time I burnt something I was at least 18." He still held her against him, his hand resting on her waistline as he put the pan under the faucet.

"I must be quite the distraction." Daisy said, smiling slightly.

"You are. Too much of one if you ask me, but that's okay."

"It better be." She held up her left hand. "You're stuck with me forever."

"This is us." He says, feeling the old memory and nostalgia of the horrid night he got drunk and the morning after at his brother's house. He remembered it all too well.

Daisy saw a look cross Luigi's face, and she knew what he remembered.

"And the past is in the past, all we have is now."

"I know, but you know it's hard to get over stuff you can't get rid of." Still to this day is haunts him about much he could dull someone's life out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Daisy asked, know the answer was probably no. She lightly ran her hand over his arm.

He felt himself nod. Barely above a whisper he said,

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Daisy said. He started to grow frustrated. He turned away, drawing in a shaky breath.

"No, it's not. I'm hating the fact that I always have to bring up my past somehow. It's called the 'past' for a reason! Why aren't you getting upset?" He didn't even know what he was shouting about. Nothing but Socko's death played back, and Luigi couldn't breathe at the thought of it. He had been so numb for the past few years that he wasn't aware of his surroundings. "Like that is so perfect! Let's talk about my dead best friend on our honeymoon! Christ that's just perfect!" He sat at the counter, away from Daisy. He forced himself to calm down, his fingers knotted his hair.

Daisy walked towards Luigi, slowly taking his hands and lowering them. "I love you, Luigi. And this is bothering you. I wasn't there for you when I should've been, so I'm making up for it now. I'm here for you, forever, in every sense of the word. It's okay to talk about this." Luigi had been butchering life pretty much for the last two years. Mario always said that grief goes away on its own time and no one can tell you when it's over. He looked at Daisy for a minute with a serious look on his face, barely noticing the tears that were flooding his tired eyes. "I will never blame you for anything that happened then. You had a right to be mad, Daisy. It's not your fault."

Tears sprung to Daisy's eyes. "I could've prevented it, I should've! Then I could be there for you. Losing you was the worst thing I've ever done."

Luigi stood up quickly, losing his balance a little. Feeling the incoming migraine of the century.

"Daisy, I don't want to fight right now, and I never want to fight with you ever again. But losing _you_ had been my greatest mistake. So, please, stop blaming yourself. It's gonna kill you." He took her face in his hand and wiped away the stray tears from her blue eyes. He swallowed for a minute and waited

Daisy closed her eyes and held her hand to his. She drew a shaky breath, "I know." She opened her eyes and looked down. "I'm sorry."

Over the years Luigi had learned just to bury all of his emotions, especially guilt and sadness. That he could take, but to see anyone close to him in tears or anything close to that he'll become upset. "You don't ever have to apologize, not to me; ever."

Daisy hugged Luigi, burying her head in his shoulder. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"I just want you to be happy, Daisy."

"I want you to be happy too."

"That doesn't matter..." He said it incredibly low voice, and he kissed her softly on her forehead," I'm just always desperately wanting to fix everything and everyone and it can be somewhat a challenge."

Daisy looked up at Luigi. "You don't have to fix this," She said, kissing him lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha-ha, I'm laughing so hard right now because we had completely butchered this. My friend and I literally did this on a two hour Skype chat. So, the grammar needs work; I touched up here and there, but it still needs a lot of work. <strong>

**I may update this with a version I had created earlier today. **

**This is our writing in**** very ****early stages xD!**

*****Those who are confused by this whole shitty thing: Luigi and Daisy are on their honeymoon and something happens while they're there. **


End file.
